omnimanfandomcom-20200214-history
Omni-man (character)
Omni-man info Omni-man is the main character of the Omni-man comics and has 2 forms. 1 is Omni-Man and 2 is Awakened Omni-Man. Omni-Man's physical body is around the age of 34 but his soul is around millions of years-old. His current known powers is all of them (hence the name omni. Short for omnipotent) except from Psychosis, his one known weakness. Personallity He has anger issues and can snap quickly and can be very sarcastic and annoyed. He is very fiesty in other words because the smallest things can make him snap (Like how him fighting Slimey all started from Slimey spreading dust over Omni-man whilst he sunbathed by mistake) but can be very kind at times. Awakened Omni-Man Awakened Omni-Man is the second form of omni-man where all of his powers are taken so he is lead to a scientific building to rebuild Omni-man's power. He has far less powers but incredible skill so he is a master of his powers and has no known weakness Known Allies His known allies are: Psychosis (Character), Extendo, Slimey and Blue chill Powers and Abilities Pre-woke Omni-man: ALL OF THEM Awakened Omni-man: Omni-directional vision He is able to shoot blasts of Power cosmic form his eyes = Incalculable strength Omni-man has shown feats of incredible strength. He managed to create a massive blast of air just by flicking his fingers. Agent X tried to measure his power via a Meter but it broke. = Multi dimensional Speed Omni-man is capable of running 1 milinillion times faster than the light, sound and thought and still holds back to pevent the destruction of earth. He was capable of keeping up with Golden luster a being who is the second fastest villian in the series = Portals Omni man can open Blue (or green) portals to transport himself and others = Invulnerability and Resistance From the words of Omni-mans successor Ultra Omni-man cannot be hurt or broken by anything in there dimension He took multiple Punches and kicks from Golden Luster completely unscaved. He also survived the destruction of the eternal space craft = Shock absorption Omni-man can absorb the attacks of anything. He manage to tank energy blows From lord sinister unknowingly Impact recoil Similar to shock absorption, Omni man Take in the attacks of other and release Them in destructive air blasts Energy, PSI ect Shock nullification Omni-man can Increase the power of his blows By 100% by willing it Superhuman enhancer Omni-man can inhance all of his powers by 1000000,0000%. Omni man claims to Have 10 of these = Forcible Power activation Omni-man can activate the powers of other to get out of tricky situations. = Dexterity and Reflexes Omni man has incredible Dexterity and reflexes, He was able to dodge blows form The end and Golden Luster. He was able to move his limbs at hyper sonic speed and land about million punches a nano-second = Pain Suppresion Before he controlled his Power Omni man could not go over an output limit or else He would cripple the limbs he uses them with So him manged to use a technique that Heightened his pain tolerance = Kinetic enhancer Omni-man can Heightened the ammount of kinetic energy of His body uses Enhancing his stamina and endurance. Omni-man claims to have 4 of these = Super human Agility Omni-man can Jump at incredible heights he has jumped from the moon and a space station in 4.2 nano seconds = Multiple forms Omni-man has multiple forms Enhancing his Powers and techniques 200+ each form he has a red, Yellow, and blue Metamorphosis Omni man can evolve his body in order to make himself Stronger and give hims more abilitys and forms = Omnikinesis Unkowingly omni -man discovered he could manipulate his own universe and manipulate anything and everything in it Telekinesis Previously Omni-mans weakness he has learned to harness PSI to a lesser extent than physcosis infinity says it will grow in the future Known Ultimate moves Smash Omni-man peforms a straight punch with 20% of his power output = Crush Omni-man Pokes his opponent 100 times at hyper sonic speed with 20% of his power ultimately Destroying them = Punch combo Omni-man lands 25 punches in his opponents face with 60% of his power = Punch bombardment Omni-man Lands 1,000 Punches with 100% of his power He claims nobody could survive it = E . R . A . S . E Omni-man Puts all of his enhancers into his left arm and punches his opponent with a fraction of his full power, used to defeat Lord sinister (Does cause his left arm to be crippled though) Omni-Smash Omni-man Uppercuts His oppenent with 100% of his power, used to defeat golden luster = Omni-Crush The same as the normal one accept he uses 100% of his power and moves twice as fast Omnipotent god slayer A straight punch with the full power of omni-man, used to defeat The end Cameos Solar Man: Against Young Lord Sinister Slimey: Against the scapulator Omni-man Reemergence (Omni-man vs Mastery Bloodshed Slimey Achieved Quasar (MBSAQ)) Quotes YOU FIEND YOU HAVE RUINED MY ENTIRE SUNDAY. Did i take the bins out? Your invasion ends here.